Extended Scene from Day of the Doctor
by KimTomPW
Summary: This is an extra scene from The Day of the Doctor.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor Who series.

Extended Scene from Day of the Doctor

This was a rare occasion indeed. To have three Doctors together in one place. This had only happened once before.

"What is it," the War Doctor asked.

That is what Clara Oswald, the Doctor's current companion, called one of the Doctor's younger selves.

"Nothing," the Doctor with the good hair said.

She did not know how else to describe him. He was without a doubt the better dressed of the three.

"You can't lie to yourself," the War Doctor said.

The better dressed Doctor's face became very cross.

"Watch me," he said.

He began walking back to his TARDIS before Clara's Doctor stepped forward. He had remained abnormally quiet until now about the issue. He knew exactly what was going on with his younger self.

"Bad Wolf, I heard," the Doctor, or The Chin, as Clara jokingly would call him sometimes, said.

Clara looked over at her Doctor in confusion. The War Doctor seemed to have the same expression on his face.

"Who is this Bad Wolf girl?" Clara asked?

Her Doctor turned to the War Doctor.

"You're going to meet her very soon," he said.

"Well, not her as Bad Wolf, but her human form, Rose Tyler," the Doctor with the good hair replied.

He was leaned up against his TARDIS.

"It makes sense that we meet her now," Clara's Doctor said.

"She was very special to you," the War Doctor replied. He then corrected himself. "To us."

The two other Doctor's nodded.

"Yes, she was," Clara's Doctor said.

"I look forward to meeting her, then," the War Doctor replied.

He was the first to leave, leaving just the other two Doctor's and Clara left.

"It would have been nice to see her at least one last time. Well, I suppose it wouldn't have really been her, though," Clara's Doctor said.

The other Doctor looked at his future self.

"How long…" he started to ask.

"400 years," the older Doctor answered. "She's the last person you see before regenerating. But I suppose we always knew it would be her."

"I just hoped," the younger Doctor said.

"Yeah, I know," the older Doctor replied.

They said their goodbyes before things could get even more awkward. The Doctor with the trench coat walked into his TARDIS.

"Hello, Doctor," a female voice said as he went to the controls.

He looked up and saw the owner of the voice lying across his chair.

"You," the Doctor said in shock.

The blonde in raggedy clothes laughed and hopped off the chair gracefully.

"Now, is that any way to greet me?" she asked.

The woman standing in front of him looked exactly like Rose, but the Doctor knew better.

"You're not my Rose," he said.

She laughed again and placed her hands on her hips.

"Of course I'm not," she replied, her eyes glowing gold for a moment. "But now you know you didn't destroy your home."

The Doctor could not help but soften his harden features.

"I didn't," the Doctor agreed, a smile forming on his lips.

The Bad Wolf Rose smiled. For a moment, it was like the real Rose was back in the TARIDS with him. And then the Doctor remembered how he had not been able to see her when his younger form had. But then, now he was remembering. Her sitting on top of the crate in the raggedy clothes she was wearing now. "Why him?"

The Bad Wolf frowned

"Pardon? What do you mean?" she asked.

"You showed yourself to him but not to me," the Doctor replied.

The Bad Wolf put his hands up and gestured around the room.

"And what do you think I'm doing now?" she asked. "Besides, I did. He is you after all."

"Fair point," the Doctor said.

"Also, that version of you is the one that had the Moment to begin with. Obviously I showed myself to him," the Bad Wolf told him.

The Doctor looked her up and down. She looked so much like Rose, but her fashion sense and gestures were not from the woman he remembered.

"You are and aren't Rose," the Doctor said.

"We do share physical appearances, but that's not all," the Bad Wolf replied.

It was now the Doctor's turn to look confused.

"What else?" he asked.

The Bad Wolf smiled.

"The will to keep you safe," she told him. It felt like someone was playing a cruel trick on him. Not a day went by that the Doctor wished he could see Rose again. He missed her. He wondered if she ever missed him. But he did not think she did. She had Ten Two. His clone was now keeping her company. "You miss her."

"Of course I do," the Doctor blurted out before he realized the words were coming out of his mouth.

The Bad Wolf looked taken aback as she took a deep breath.

"She does, too. Deep down," she told the Doctor.

"How could you know that?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm the Bad Wolf. She was as well for a moment. We were connected," the Bad Wolf said.

The Doctor nodded.

"Thank you again," he said. "For everything."

"You're quite welcome," the Bad Wolf replied, smiling again.

"Will I ever see her again?" the Doctor asked.

"You're a Time Lord. Anything's possible," the Bad Wolf told him, giving a wink.

And with that, she disappeared. The Doctor let out a small smile. He seemed to understand his connection with Rose now. They were forever connected. Even if they were never meant to meet again. Maybe he would one day. A future self of him. He smiled, keeping that happy thought in his head.


End file.
